Witch song
by Alisha Horiraito
Summary: Ils sont nés dans la lumière, ils ont été séduits par les ténèbres. Ils ne sont plus dans l'ombre, mais ne peuvent revenir dans la lumière. Ils marchent désormais sur leur frontière, perdus, à la recherche d'une rédemption, et d'un pardon qu'ils ont déjà. Alors ils combattent le mal, invoquant magie et sortilèges, tel un mantra, tel un chant. Le chant des sorcières.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Une idée m'était venue, et je l'ai vite écrite avant de l'oublier, un petit drabble sur cette chère guilde de Crime Sorcière ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Raiting: K**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Witch song**

* * *

Comme tout criminel, ils sont humains. Comme tout humain, ils sont nés dans la lumière, êtres purs et lumineux. _Innocents_. Des enfants que le destin a choisis de malmener.

Quelle folie a pu les éloigner de ce chemin ?

Leurs rêves ont créé cette nouvelle voie dans l'obscurité, l'amour et la haine les ont faits l'emprunter. Le désespoir, le dégoût de ce monde, pourri jusqu'au centre, la peur de perdre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un de précieux, et parfois le sentiment de trahison, les ont détruits, brisés, si bien qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de faire demi-tour, préférant continuer à marcher dans l'ombre. Les ténèbres les ont envahis, consumés, obnubilés. Et ils en ont souffert, autant qu'ils ont fait souffrir.

Mais jamais, il n'en ont oublié l'amour. Ce sentiment inconditionnel, si fort et si doux, ce sentiment qui les a conduits dans le noir, les a ramenés d'où ils venaient.

 _Chagrin. Regret. Remord. Culpabilité_. Voilà ce qu'ils connaissent aujourd'hui. Ça les ronge, leurs crimes les hantent. Et _jamais_ le passé ne les quitte.

Ils ne peuvent pas retourner à la lumière, ils ne peuvent plus. Ils ont tué, marqué des âmes à jamais, mutilé des cœurs, répandu le sang. _Larmes. Souffrance. Mort._ Ils ont oublié qui ils étaient. Ils ont trop détruit. Ils ont trop fait. Ils ont trop pris. Ils ont trop perdu. Alors ils s'en détournent. _Encore une fois._ Pas pour retourner à l'obscurité, non, pour marcher, sur le seul sentier qu'ils peuvent fouler. Un sentier ni noir ni blanc, un sentier à la frontière entre le bien et le mal, entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Entre leur passé et leurs amours.

Ils errent, sur cette route difficile, poursuivis par leurs crimes, à la recherche d'eux-mêmes, à la recherche d'une rédemption, d'un pardon. Un pardon qu'ils ont déjà, un pardon qu'on leur a trop facilement accordé, un pardon qu'ils ne méritent pas. _Pas encore._

Ils avancent sur ce chemin sinueux, guidés par la clarté de ceux qui les attendent, parce qu'ils font ça pour eux, pour marcher à nouveau avec eux, sans que le sang qu'ils ont sur les mains n'entache leur pureté. Parce qu'ils sont blancs, et qu'ils doivent le rester. Parce qu'ils brillent, et que leurs éclats doivent perdurer. Parce qu'ils les aiment, et qu'ils doivent les protéger. Du mal. Et d' _eux_.

Ainsi ils combattent ce qu'ils étaient autrefois : _des corrompus_.

Le mal combat le mal, le gris combat le noir. Une guerre que le blanc ne peut emporter. Car ce chemin qu'ils ont pris, tout seuls, ils ne peuvent en sortir. Pas sans les lumières de leurs aimés. Des lumières dont ils ne veulent pas. _Pas tout de suite._

Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est chanter. Chanter leurs sorts, chanter leur magie. Chanter pour combattre l'ombre, tel un mantra. Un chant de rédemption. Un chant de justice. Un chant de criminel. _Leur_ chant.

 _Le chant des sorcières_

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^ petit avis s'il vous plaît ? Ce que vous en avez pensé, le style, les points positifs, les points négatifs etc... Bref, comme d'hab ;p Critiques acceptées, insultes interdites ! Bon sinon, je vous informe que Jeu d'enfant chapitre 2 sortira dans peu de temps ! Il est presque fini, plus qu'à relire et à retaper ! Il aurait du sortir deux semaines plus tôt (puissiez vous me pardonner ^^') mais j'avais un léger problème d'informations et de temps aussi... Donc bah... désolé ? Quoi qu'il en soit je vais essayer de le sortir ce soir ou demain (essayer !)**

 **Voilà gros poutous !**

 **\- Ally**


End file.
